Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord
Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord (ガールズェールキラッとコーデ) is a Pop Type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Episode 06 worn by Emo Moegi. User Appearance Dress A white top with ruffled arm holes and fuchsia detailing above a bow, which is sewn on each hip with a gold diamond in the middle. A yellow vest is worn over it with fuchsia lining an azure section at the middle of the chest, where four white straps attached to gold diamonds reside. The collar is azure and gold with a fuchsia bow sewn to it, adorned by the gold diamond and two chains, which hang beneath the left shoulder. Sewn to the back is a fuchsia bow lined in a gold fringe to match the included band on the left arm. The right arm gains a white and blue, different styled sleeve. The skirt is white with triangles of azure and fuchsia around the bottom. A yellow peplum is sewn on top of it with a band of white inches above the bottom, decorated by a white, azure, and fuchsia paper chain and two large gem-like stars coming in violet and light blue. Attached to the stars are long pieces of fuchsia, yellow, and azure ribbon. A white frilly petticoat is sewn under the skirt. The user gains a pair of white gloves with a loose cuff that has a fuchsia and azure pattern. Shoes Tall white boots with scalloped top, cut to reveal azure socks with a white ring inches from the top. On the leg are five straps, one set held by gold diamonds, the rest are buttons. The sole and heel is lined in silver, while a fuchsia bow is sewn to the front of the foot with a gold diamond in the middle. Accessory A rounded, long white hat with four gold diamonds attached by a band on the front. Beneath the top are two rings of color, one azure, one fuchsia. Game Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord is a Pop type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in the Vol. 2. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2-01.png Emo.png Poster Art.jpg Ub3soJ3zqMk.jpg KirattoPriChanPoster.jpg DZQyw2gUQAIooQm.jpg Emo Proffile.png Emo proffile.png PriChan poster.jpg 1522908715825 thum630.jpg Facebook-og.png Kiratto Prichan Website Avex.png Main-sp.png 1524734600802.jpg 31706439 576524406123670 2642573491806666752 n.jpg Emo promotion.png 81XnPX-ewfL. SL1091 .jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0382.JPG 0880062914168946911.png Let's PriChan Cover Clean.png Sparkling PriChan World Cover Clean.png IMG 0490.Jpg Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai and Emo Website.png Kiratto Prichan Character Emo.png Can.jpg Can 04.jpg Card.jpg Card 01.jpg Card 04.jpg Akuriru.jpg Akuriru 04.jpg Img 0703.jpg Img 0704.jpg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0939.JPG 514DIUqfzJL.jpg IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3Q3UYAAExRA.jpg E8R66PYU.jpeg Abjsks.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 522372E7-598E-4B24-99C9-4F26AF16112C.jpeg 3.jpg 6C79AFFE-DF63-4288-9D77-72EE8FE1CB26.jpeg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg DaOU62NUwAAs3e5.jpg 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg My Chara Goods.jpeg 1CCA5057-521F-4999-B50C-BC7C1C2BC1B0.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg Kiratto Start Arcade Cover.jpg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg DkequOdU8AI65KY.jpg 3E133728-C20F-4E5B-A765-290AB19EFA97.jpeg Anime Screenshots Emo Kiratto Chance.png Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Shining.png Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Duo Kiratto Coord Shining.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 5.jpg Ready Action Version 3 6.jpg Ready Action Version 3 9.jpg Ready Action Version 3 10.jpg Ready Action Version 3 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3 12.jpg Ready Action Version 3 13.jpg Ready Action Version 3 14.jpg Ready Action Version 3 16.jpg Ready Action Version 3 17.jpg Ready Action Version 3 19.jpg Ready Action Version 3 21.jpg Ready Action Version 3 22.jpg Ready Action Version 3 23.jpg Ready Action Version 3 24.jpg Ready Action Version 3 25.jpg Ready Action End Pose 3.png 1534036311762.jpg Mirai Emo Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Shining.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 11.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Girl's Yell Kiratto Dress PriTicket.png Girl's Yell Kiratto Shoes KiraTicket.png Duo KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:Pop Coord Category:Vol. 2 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Coord Box Category:Emo Coord